


Don't Call Me That

by Aqua_Tofana



Series: Testing the Waters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Missed Chances, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tofana/pseuds/Aqua_Tofana
Summary: He'd been asking her to call him McNully since her second year. And here she was, finally calling him McNully and realized she was the one person he never wanted to call him McNully.Ever.A continuation ofThe Slytherin and the Morosexual.
Relationships: Murphy McNully & Player Character
Series: Testing the Waters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008306
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Don't Call Me That

Murphy was talking to Skye about a new move he was thinking about that was inspired by the Parkin's Pinch. Orion nodded his head as if he was following along, but Murphy was 68.5% sure that the Quidditch captain had zoned out.

A movement at the entrance caught his eye. It was one he was one waiting for. And there she was, Nike Vasquez, a bright smile on her face as she walked in with her fellow Ravenclaw friends. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and bounced as she walked to their house table. Murphy liked it, well he liked however she did her hair, and he'd never tell her how to style her hair, but he liked being able to see her whole face. Her hair was the same shade as her dark sable eyes. It was unfair she had that hair and eyes that shade. No one else in the entire school possessed such, it was as if she was hogging the color all to herself. He had a sudden urge to make sure his hair was looking extra sharp this morning.

"You should just tell her," Orion said.

Murphy looked back at Orion. "I'm sorry?"

Skye rolled her eyes. "Don't know why you didn't say yes when she asked you out, McNully. You've fancied her since she, at least, made the team."

"If you don't try you miss one-hundred percent of the shots you don't take," Orion imparted on to him and then pointed back to Nike.

Barnaby had come in and was standing there, smiling at Nike's group, chatting, before leaning down and kissing Nike for all to see.

"I'll be a porlock's granny," Skye said in shock. "He finally got the nerve."

Murphy looked back at his friends. "What? You knew Barnaby liked her?"

"The question is who did _not_ know," Orion replied in return.

The answer was one Murphy McNully.

Skye reached across the table and patted his shoulder. "Tough break, mate."

And uncharacteristically the burgeoning announcer was silent. He was trying to come up with a scenario where he could broach the subject of her and Barnaby together. He felt like a first year on their broom for the first time; all butterflies and stomach flipping. And he had never been on a broom! In the end he decided his best strategy was a direct approach.

Once he was done with his meal he rolled up to Nike, still chatting with Rowan and Tulip.

"Morning ladies," he greeted him. "Looks like we're going to have at least an eighty-two point six percent chance of a sunny day all day!"

"Good," Tulip said. "Dennis was starting to complain about the rain."

Murphy looked at Nike. "So you and Barnaby, then?"

The tan-olive of her cheeks started to turn red. "Oh, you saw that, McNully?"

McNully.

Mc. Nully.

 **MC**! _N u l l y._

He'd been asking her to call him McNully since her second year. And here she was, finally calling him McNully and realized she was the one person he never wanted to call him McNully.

 ** _Ever_**.

Murphy laughed it off, or at least he hoped he did his best to. "I think the whole school saw it, Nike. When did such a development happen? You must be excited."

"Um, yeah, I guess you could say I'm excited. It happened last night. Barnaby came to Ravenclaw Tower and pounded on the door to see me."

"I'm surprised it didn't wake you up, McNully," Tulip said. 

"Woke me up!" Rowan added.

"I suppose I can be a heavy sleeper sometimes." Murphy then said one of the hardest things he ever had. "But you and Barnaby Lee, congratulations!"

He rolled himself out of there as fast as he could without drawing suspicion.


End file.
